


A Fox's Dream

by DoeEyedSamurai



Category: Naruto
Genre: Costumes, Drinking, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Party, Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedSamurai/pseuds/DoeEyedSamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our favorite Shinobi and some surprise guests have a wild Halloween celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fox's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that I wrote a while back on AFF.
> 
> Please note that I do not own Naruto or anything affiliate with the franchise. I also do not have right to Hoodboi's song.
> 
> Hey guys, with Halloween coming up I wanted to write you guys a PWP. I just wanted to put some of my favorite couples in that I don’t see a lot in fics, sooooo I hope you guys enjoy, I apologize in advance if my writing isn’t very polished.  
> Thanks and Happy Halloween! R&R Pllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!! :)

Naruto bounded out of Ichirakus’ at full speed, ‘there’s no way in hell I’m wearing that tonight’, he screamed in his head. Sakura and Hinata were hot on his heels as he skidded around the corner as he tried to cut through to the path leading up to the bridge. Pushing speed into his legs he sped down the straight path to only have Sakura flicker in front of him and at his current speed he couldn’t slow down to avoid crashing into her but low and behold Hinata stirred up a pulse of air that counteracted the collision he would have caused. It blew him back onto his ass, and he could only sigh in submission. Looking up at them (seeing their twin smirks), he knew he didn’t have a chance in hell at getting out of this.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha residence….

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA” Sasuke was rolling around on the floor laughing his pale ass off at what ITACHI …. His menacing older brother had to wear to the costume party that night. He would never, ever, ever, forget this and he planned on taking as many photos as he could manage to capture. However, with a swift kick to his midsection Itachi got him to get up and lower his laughter to chuckling.

“Otouto, If I were you I wouldn’t be worried about my Onii-san, I’d be worried about that cute little blonde uke that’s been driving some of your peers crazy.” With that said Itachi grabbed his forced costume and proceeded to leave Sasuke’s bedroom, his silky hair flowing behind him. When he closed the door he smirked, ‘humph Kisame’s going to love this anyway’.

On the other hand, Sasuke had been shaken when he realized that yep Naruto had lost his bet to the girls as well and they had chosen his costume too… and if Itachi’s looked like, then he could only take that as a warning as to what to expect the fox to show up in. It also told him that he had to be all over Naruto tonight at the party, he did have competition and competition was not something he handled well.

\- - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night the party was in full swing. All of the shinobi in Konoha and even some friends from other nations were in attendance. It was wild and crazy, but the Shinobi were all about enjoying themselves and letting loose tonight. Currently they were all dancing to ‘Palm Reader’ by DJ Hoodboi, the bass booming with the strobe and gobo lights flashing around the club.

Zooming around the club we see some familiar faces such as Kakashi and Iruka who decided to do the Pocahontas and John Smith couple, of course putting their sexy twist on the costumes. Iruka’s body had a bronze dust all over, his hair was loose with a feather tied in, he didn’t wear a shirt, but donned a tan loincloth a teal band tied it on, and on his feet were a pair of tan flats. Kakashi on the other hand was without his mask and left his hair in its usual disarray, the shirt he wore was open to mid-chest exposing his impeccable abdomen, which was tucked into formfitting black britches along with a pair of buckled shoes.  
Kakashi currently had Iruka up against the wall grinding his hips into the other, in his left hand he held a glass full of the party drink that had been given out. His mouth was busy at the crook of Iruka’s neck. Our poor dolphin’s glass had long since been emptied and forgotten. His body was burning up and he was in so much need, that’s why they were currently up against the wall. He had coerced Kakashi to take him up against the wall when the drink took effect; he had basically turned their dancing into sex on the dance floor. He could feel the long thick hard cock rubbing between his legs and he wanted to feel it deep inside him.  
He grabbed Kakashi’s drink and took a drink and then kissing him, transferred the drink to him, doing that until the glass was empty. Grinding back against Kakashi he moaned out, when suddenly Kakashi flipped him around and pulled his hips back into his own. The flimsy loincloth didn’t block the heat and stiffness that Kakashi’s cock blew his mind with. To think, they weren’t even fucking yet……….

Panning around to another corner of the club we come across an unexpected threesome. Lee, Gaara and Neji occupied an open booth. Lee dressed as a Dom and Neji and Gaara dressed as his subs. It was an interesting scene as Neji and Gaara were currently tonguing each other down across Lee’s lap. They had already drunk 2 glasses apiece of the alcohol that had been passed out. Lee’s monster of a cock had been straining in his leather pants, he had already removed the leather vest he had worn there, the heat had gotten unbearable and he was ready to open his pants.  
Eyeing his two ukes made him grow even harder, however he was the seme, he had to show restraint. With that thought, he grabbed them both by their hair looking at them with smoldering eyes he observed how he had decided to dress them. Gaara was in an extremely short Lolita dress, kohl was added around his eyes and his lips were painted red, a bow was added to his hair, and knee high boots completed his look. Neji wore a pair of leather pants and boots himself, but he didn’t wear a shirt, just strips of leather stripping around his torso his hair had been pulled into a high ponytail, and kohl had been added around his eyes as well enhancing its paleness.  
Lee smirked, it had been worth cutting his hair and shaping his brows, to see them like this. He kissed each one, and pushed them both under the table and unzipped his pants, they knew what to do. With that Gaara and Neji smirked at each other and Neji reached his hand up and grabbed one of the half-filled glasses off of the table and allowed Gaara to sip so that he could fill his mouth with the liqueur while Neji took some of the ice, and with that they both began to alternate sucking on the hypnotizing dick their master had. While the liqueur from Gaara caused his erection to warm up, Neji’s mouth full of ice would cool it down, and working together, they quickly brought him over the edge. As their treat ran low they swallowed and slid back up to the booth where they began to once again double team Lee……

It was at that time when Naruto showed up at the party and had been promptly left to his own devices when the girls ditched him. He wondered around sticking close to the wall, he realized that it was almost as if everyone was trying to start one large orgy and it was making him hella nervous.  
Ducking into one of the alcove rooms he cursed his misfortune as he realized that he stumbled upon the very person he was looking for but said person wasn’t in the position to be bothered. Naruto could only watch in shock and slight arousal as Kiba was slowly being fucked and teased by a very large dildo. His partner was none other than Kankuro, the older man had been chasing the dog lover for some time.  
At this point he couldn’t even tell what they had come as, all he could see was that Kiba was moaning and whining and pushing his hips back to try and take in more of the dildo that Kankuro was teasing him with. His hole was glistening from the lube that had been used in abundance. His mouth was open and his eyes were clinched shut, Kankuro was pumping away at his thick cock, making very arousing promises to Kiba, which only resulted in a wanton thrusting back of hips and more whining.

It was at that point that Naruto quietly slipped out of the room, not noticing the purple eyes that had followed him out.

As Naruto wandered around the party coming across various friends and comrades, he couldn’t believe some of the couples he came across. He even found Iruka and Kakashi sensei fucking, right up against the wall.  
So caught up in his observations, he bumped into someone tall and muscular, which he definitely felt under the cloak he had on. Apologizing before he even saw the person, he gasped as Pein faced him. Although a shiver ran through him, he found that it was a shiver of lust as opposed to apprehension or fear.  
“Pein?! Gomen… but what are you doing here?”  
“Naruto it’s so pleasant to see you, Itachi told me to come. Does my presence bother you?”  
“No, no sorry. Uhmm ano… are you with somebody here? If not could I hang with you, everyone else seems to be…. busy. Hehe.” Naruto asked nervously.  
“No problem, have a drink with me. I just got here myself, and they’re passing them out.”

Naruto smiled accepting the drink from the man and looked him over at the same time. Pein had on a Victorian styled suit with an attached cape. It looked like he tried to apply a light layer of makeup to make himself look paler than he already was. His eyes were lined with kohl, and his lips looked like there had been a layer of red staining them. When he smiled at Naruto he could see a pair of realistic looking fangs. All in all, he had Naruto quite enraptured and the more he sipped the naughtier his mind turned.  
As they observed the people around him while finishing off their drinks they caught up with each other and during that time had become physically closer to each other as well. Naruto grabbed another drink and tossing it back gabbed Pein’s hand, and pulling the man after him.  
“Come dance with me, I’m tired of sitting still.” He smirked when Pein finished his second drink as well and let Naruto pull him on the dance floor.  
As he danced against Pein he felt himself slipping into a whirlpool of lust for the man. He looked so enticing with the piercings and it made him wonder …did Pein have his tongue pierced, were his nipples pierced, or better yet… was his cock pierced. How would that feel, he wondered, grinding against Pein and thinking at the same time how he would love to feel it. He found himself wanting to know if his thoughts held truth. He felt Pein pull his hips flush against his pelvis, allowing Naruto to feel that long hard length pressing into the cleft of his ass through the outfit Sakura and Hinata made him wear.  
Pein picked him up and Naruto wrapped his legs around the man’s waist. He felt Pein wrap his hands around him helping him grind down.  
“Nnnngghh… Naruto-kun, can I fuck you?” Pein groaned out into his ear.  
“Hell no.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
Around the same time that Naruto arrived at the party…  
Sasuke was a bit peeved, but of course his Uchiha-ness wouldn’t let it show in his appearance. As soon as they arrived Itachi bolted and went to find Kisame and whoever else it was they were supposed to meet up with. If he didn’t know better, he would say that his brother was definitely trying to be fucked tonight.  
He ventured throughout the club realizing that so many people were engaged in various states of sex. When he came across Neji on the floor with Gaara and Lee he knew tonight was going to be a wild night, especially added to the fact that Lee actually looked sexy.  
Suddenly, he felt a strong grope to his ass and he whipped around coming face to face with a bunny and a leopard.  
“What the fuck Sakura, don’t grab my ass again.” He snapped out.  
Sakura laughed and handed him a goblet of the drink, “That wasn’t me.” She smirked placing her hands on her hips.  
Sasuke gaped looking at Hinata, “So it was you?!”  
Hinata looked at him and stepped into his personal space, the leopard print lingerie she had on was pretty much straining against her curves, “Hai Sasuke-kun, but don’t worry I have just the person I need tonight, but I think you really need to find Naruto-kun.”

She said giggling as she grabbed Sakura’s puffy tail and twisted, causing Sakura to moan out, and with that Sasuke bolted. He needed to find his sweet innocent blonde. He had a sneaky suspicion that they were giving him a hint. He passed a room, which made him double back and watch the scene for a minute, or so he told himself. He immediately felt himself grow rigid.  
Looking in, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Hidan and Kakuzu, Sasori and Deidara, Kotetsu and Izumo, and Konan, Ino and Temari were all have this huge orgy session. They were all dressed in a gothic theme, Sasuke was looking at all the leather and metal and was getting ideas of what he could introduce Naruto to whenever he found that little fox. Each pair off was pretty much in a various state of sex.  
Hidan was strung up in a swing and Kakuzu was fucking him raw, Sasuke could see how the pain put the man in a euphoric state.  
Sasori and Deidara were laid out a black satin covered futon and were fucking each other with what Sasuke knew had to be a double ended dildo, huge in its appearance.  
Izumo had been strapped into a horse and a phallus extending from the horse was planted firmly into his ass, Kotetsu was above him making Izumo suck his cock as he used a riding crop on him.  
On another futon the was covered by leather and doused in oil, Temari and Konan had on strap on dicks and they were both buried deep into Ino, one in her ass and one in her pussy, Sasuke could see the mess that Ino was making. She squirted a lot and it looks like it had been going on for a while now.  
Jumping at the heavy hand that clamped down on his shoulder, Sasuke turned and glared at the grinning idiot. It was Kisame, Itachi standing there with him.  
“What do you want?!” Sasuke asked kind of peeved that they interrupted his little show.  
“Don’t you have someone to look for Otouto?” Itachi asked in soft and lusty voice.  
“Humph, yeah you’re right, who are you guys looking for?”  
“Pein, he was supposed to be in this room fucking Deidara and Sasori until we got here but they said he didn’t come see them yet. Sooo we’ve got a sneaky suspicion that maybe he’s gotten to your little Naruto-kun.” Kisame leaned and chuckled in his ear.  
Sasuke pushed him “Well come on so that you can go fuck each other and I can find the dobe.” Sasuke grabbed another drink off a nearby tray and knocked it back, he was secretly pissed the fuck off that Pein may be all over HIS dobe.  
Behind him Itachi smirked already knowing that Pein was dancing with Naruto, looking at Kisame he decided to tease a bit and took off the coat he had on and gave it to the sexy man walking next to him.  
Kisame looked down and realized that they needed to hurry; he was going to fuck Itachi al over this club, with or without Pein.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
At this point Pein knew that the Uchiha brat was going to show up soon, Itachi had pre-warned him. However, Pein hadn’t been prepared for the lust wafting from the little kitsune. So he decided to milk it until they showed up, with that thought he turned Naruto to face him and he picked him up and wrapped those legs around his waist. With his hands around the slim waist, he began to grind up into Naruto and helped push Naruto’s hips down to meet him. He licked Naruto’s lips allowing him to feel the piercings that went through his tongue.  
Naruto moaned when he felt the three rings running through Pein’s tongue. The man was blowing his mind and he was flushed, he was ready to be fucked and he needed the cock that Pein had straining in his pants. He began rocking down harder onto Pain’s lap.  
“Nnnngghh… Naruto-kun, can I fuck you?” Pein groaned out into his ear.  
“Hell no!” Sasuke growled out at him. “What the fuck are you doing Dobe?!”  
Looking up he gasped out loud and his face burned with the embarrassment of being caught by Sasuke of all people. He was also flushed because of how good Sasuke looked. He shifted his eyes back to Pein only to be surprised that Kisame and Itachi were there as well.  
Looking back at Sasuke he felt himself leak, Sasuke was dressed like Jin from Tekken and he looked so sexy. It had been awhile since Naruto saw him, and Sasuke was not only taller than last time, but he had also added on some muscle since joining Anbu.  
He didn’t have on a shirt and his chest had been oiled, he wore pants just like Jin wore in the game and his hair was styled just like Jin’s. Their hairstyles were already pretty similar, the arm gloves were sexy too, they stood out against the paleness of Sasuke’s skin. The pants were tight around the hard cock he noticed that Sasuke had.  
“Sorry Sasuke-kun, maybe you should have gotten here earlier.” Naruto smirked at him.  
“Sasuke, leave him alone, he couldn’t help it. Someone had to show him a good time everyone else here is. You weren’t here.” Pein couldn’t help but rile Sasuke up.  
Naruto looked over to the trio and decided that they had to plan to come together. Kisame actually cleaned up real nice, complementing Pein’s vampire like suit. He wore a pair of slacks and a long sleeve shirt that was buttoned half way and a vest that matched. It was a really classy look on him, and the shades of blue in the suit matched him. His hair had been slicked into its usual spikes and he also had a couple piercings decorating his body that night. He had an ear piercing and Naruto couldn’t help but noticed the shiny tongue ring embedded into that long tongue that he was currently teasing Itachi with.  
Itachi was leaning back against Kisame and his outfit was similar to what Naruto was wearing advising him that Itachi had to have lost a bet to the girls like he had. Itachi was dressed like a vampire bride on her honeymoon. He wore red and black, the top was a corset that was lacey and themed with roses. He wore a black see-through petticoat at the waist and Naruto could see a garter on his left thigh and the fishnet stockings that he wore with them. He also wore a pair of black stiletto heels, and his lips were painted an enticing shade of cherry red.

Turning back to Sasuke, “Yea, hehe we were just uhmmm… dancing until you got here, even though I didn’t expect you to be so upset Sa-su-ke.”  
“Now now, come on boys, we don’t wanna waste time, Itachi wants to play…” Kisame said as he grabbed Itachi’s ass under the petticoat.  
Sasuke frowned but grabbed Naruto’s arm and pulled him close. The costume Naruto was in had him rock hard and right now he didn’t want anyone touching his dobe. He was still pissed the Pein was basically fucking the blonde with his clothes on. Naruto looked delicious in the sexy powder blue corset and boy shorts. He was basically in lingerie just like Itachi’s with the garters on both thighs and white sheer thigh highs except the cape that billowed behind him reminding Sasuke of Alice from the Wonderland story.  
“All right what’s next?” Pein asked Itachi. “First off let’s order a round of shots of that drink they’re passing out.” The vixen stated.  
With that Pein order a large platter of the small glasses: each had been filled with the drink, a layer of some unknown liqueur and flames dancing across the top of the drinks. There were about four shots a piece on the platter so they all went round after round until they could absolutely feel the burn of the drink running through their bodies.  
Pein had Itachi sandwiched between him and Kisame, while Sasuke was in between Naruto’s legs while he was sitting on the bar stool.  
“Neeee Sasuke-kun, I wanna go in one of the rooms.” Naruto whined. Pein overhearing them remembered that he did VIP another room like the one he got for Deidara and that crew.  
“Well I have another room reserved, let’s all go there where we have a tad bit more privacy... hmm?” He leaned over Sasuke’s shoulder making the suggestion.  
“Are there two futons?”  
“Why of course Sasuke.”  
“Well come on, shark face, let go of my brother for a second so we can get to the futon.”

With that the group headed to the room, but on the way there, Naruto couldn’t help but stammer at Shikamaru and Asuma. They were up on a platform stage, Shika was in a handstand position with Asuma squatting over him dipping into and teasing Shika’s hole with a lubed up monster of a cock. They had both been covered in oil and the sight was tantalizing to the blonde…….  
Sasuke noticed how Naruto was staring at the scene and came up behind him. Reaching in front of his fox, he rubbed his hand over the bulge Naruto had in the tight panties he was wearing. Naruto leaned his head back against Sasuke’s shoulder panting “Sasukeeee fuck me.”

When Naruto looked at him like that and spoke the words from pouty pink lips, Sasuke almost lost it and blew a nut right then. Luckily Kisame had noticed that they strayed so he had backtracked and decided to come and lead them the right way.  
“Come on lovebirds, don’t wanna get lost just yet.” He spoke into their ears. At that little wakeup call Sasuke and Naruto hurried behind the man, rushing to reach their destination. When they followed behind Kisame behind the velvet curtains they didn’t expect the scene waiting for them.  
Pein had Itachi half way out of his clothes on the huge California king bed that was covered in shades of red and cream. They had drunk another goblet a piece of the rich drink that was being passed around. Pein was currently sliding slick fingers in and out of Itachi’s tight pink hole. It was becoming swollen and more red in color the more Pein played with it.  
Kisame began undressing and in the middle of the bed he dumped out a container of toys and lubricants. Without having to be told Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pulled the cape away, pushing him down onto the bed he grabbed a glass of the drink and sipped, climbing on top of Naruto he slowly fed the drink to him through kisses.  
When they finished the drink, Sasuke began sucking on Naruto’s neck, all the while undressing Naruto of the corset top and the boy shorts. Naruto gasped feeling the cool air on his hot straining cock, he could feel his hole clenching in hunger from the lust coursing through him. Wrapping his legs around Sasuke’s waist, Naruto ground his hips into the others’ making Sasuke moan out.  
Kisame pushed a jar of lube over by the couple, returning back to Itachi he began sliding his slick heavily coated fingers into the red hole. He wanted to use a lot of it inside of Itachi, it would make that hot tunnel even hotter, and it didn’t dry out it stayed moist, like the juice in a girl’s pussy.  
Sasuke barely noticed the jar, but kept it in his mind for use later. Sasuke proceeded with his descent down Naruto’s body licking and sucking until he reached that dark erection bobbing between those bronze legs. Looking up into Naruto’s eyes he sucked the entire length down into his throat causing the fox to throw his head back and stifle a small scream. Sasuke could taste the pre-cum leaking from the mushroomed tip.  
Reaching for the jar Sasuke noticed Naruto looking over at the trio, causing him to look as well. Moaning around the cock in his mouth he couldn’t help but admit that it was making his cock leak. Itachi was sandwiched between Pein who was under him and Kisame who was behind him. Him and Pein were 69ing each other, but Kisame was inside him, his thick heavy long cock, was sliding in and out of Itachi’s tight hole that was glistening and leaking. What was even more arousing to Naruto was that his imagination had been right, Pein’s dick was pierced heavily. He quickly turned back to Sasuke and grabbing that inky black hair redirected that gaze to him.  
Sasuke snapped back to what he was doing when Naruto grasped his hair. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he slicked his fingers graciously, and reaching to that tight pink pucker he slowly slid a finger in. Naruto was so tight and hot, and the lube that Kisame gave them to use left a strong tingling sensation. Kissing Naruto and sliding his tongue into that luscious mouth, he managed to slip another finger in, making Naruto cry out into his mouth.

When Naruto loosened up enough Sasuke noticed a bright pink vibrator on the bed next to them with a matching pair of nipple clamps. Grabbing them he slid down to bite and suck at Naruto’s nipples, when they got hard and pointy Sasuke quickly clamped them.  
“Aaahh Sasuke!” Naruto shouted out.  
“Shh Naru-koi…it’ll get better” Sasuke whispered into his ear and then licked it.  
Sasuke then slicked up the vibrator and began working it into Naruto’s entrance. When it was seated comfortably, Sasuke tugged onto the chain linking the clamps, and turned the vibrator on high. He began a series of tugs, variations on vibe levels and licks to Naruto’s cock, turning Naruto in a frenzied state.  
He had reduced Naruto to near breathless pants by the time he was ready to pull the vibrator out. It was then that he caught Naruto looking at Pein’s dick. By now Kisame and Pein had switched places. Sasuke looked to see cum leaking down Itachi’s thigh out of his swollen abused hole. Pein dick was unique and Sasuke could tell his brother was anticipating the rings and the effects they caused. Smirking he was happy to have a surprise for his dear little Naruto. Pulling the toy out, Sasuke got Naruto’s attention.  
Stripping his pants off, he noticed Naruto’s eyes widening. As he stroked his cock and climbed over Naruto’s torso, he proceeded to smack it against the pink lips that were plump from biting. Opening his mouth Naruto groaned in the luxury of being able to taste a cock like this. Not only did he confess mentally that he was finally having sex with Sasuke, Naruto was sucking on a pierced cock. A big juicy long pierced cock, with multiple rings running down its length. He could practically taste the electricity from Sasuke’s chakra that was vibrating through the rings.  
Naruto was drooling from the pulses of pleasure stemming from the transfer of chakra. He actually whimpered when Naruto felt Sasuke pull away. Sasuke silenced him with a kiss, and lined his cock up with the clenching pucker that was dying to taste him. As he slid inside he met no resistance from the heavenly hole Naruto had.  
Naruto moaned out as Sasuke finally slid every inch inside. Pushing Sasuke back he tumbled them over so that he could ride. He was anxious with the lust running through him, and the pulse of chakra Sasuke was releasing into him was driving him insane. He rode Sasuke hard, feeling each row of rings rubbing all kinds of spots inside him. He shifted until he felt the burst of pleasure he had been searching for. It stopped him and he came squirting all over the pale chest in front of him. But Sasuke wasn’t done yet.  
Sasuke roughly placed Naruto on all fours, his ass was up in the air and his hole was glistening wet. He slid back inside groaning out at the tightness and heat Naruto’s hole held inside. He began pounding into that hole, making Naruto start screaming. With every thrust Sasuke would send a pulse of chakra through each row, he would hit Naruto’s spot and it was very quickly building another mind blowing orgasm through the fox.  
Sasuke was close and he knew Naruto was even closer, so with an extra burst of chakra he sent out a ripple from his hands over Naruto’s body. With that they both came, bright lights exploding behind their vision.

 

Naruto slowly blinked his eyes open.

“NARUTO!” Sakura was leaning over him, yelling and all Naruto could feel was a numb sensation all over his body. Shaking his head, he could have sworn that the last time he had seen her she was in a bunny costume and was with Hinata when they split and left him at the party.

“What’s wrong Sakura?” Naruto moaned.

“Naruto you’ve been out cold for three days. Where have you been Tsunade-sama was going crazy trying to find you, and why are you out here in the woods?”

Now Naruto knew something was wrong, he quickly sat up. Sure enough he was right in the area that he went to when he wanted to practice his dangerous techniques. What he couldn’t understand was why was he here and why didn’t he remember his last couple of days. Could he have been dreaming?

“You know what don’t worry let’s just get you home, ne?” Sakura asked him, he could see the worry in her eyes.

“Of course, sorry Sakura-chan, I really don’t know what happened.” Standing he winced and immediately felt a surge of chakra run over his body and he felt the aftershock in his ass. Blushing a bright red he scanned the trees and finding a set of eyes in the forest, he smirked; it all came rushing back to him. Seeing Sakura ahead of him, he blew a kiss into the trees and took off behind Sakura….

The pair of eyes in the trees belonged to none other than Pein himself.


End file.
